Sayonara, Danna'
by Taeryfai
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day, or rather Singles Awareness day, for all of you I present you an one shot fic for this 'joyous' day :D Warnings: Character death, a bit of blood, SasoDei mentioned. Not that fluffy. COMPLETED


Happy Valentine's Day, or rather Singles Awareness day, for all of you I present you a fic for this 'joyous' day :D

* * *

><p><span>Valentine Fic<span>

'Sayonara, Danna'

Warnings: Character death, a bit of blood, SasoDei mentioned. Not that fluffy.

Time Period: Battle between Sasori, Sakura and Chiyo

* * *

><p>'<em>I guess you can say we broke up because of our artistic differences.<em>

_He saw himself as alive and I saw him dead.' _'Cell Block Tango (He had it coming)" from Chicago

"DIE!" Sasori yelled swinging back his Kanata sword before thrusting it deeply into Sakura's chest deliberately missing any vital organs such as her heart so that she would die a slow painful death from blood lose. Her green eyes widened at the shock and pain of the sword going through her. She coughed, blood splattering messily (of course, splatters aren't clean :P) onto the cold stone ground of the large cave. Weakly her hands moved to pull out the sword but she could not do it, the poison on the blade causing her to lose her strength and due to the fact the red head was still pushing it inwards. She cursed silently, she could not die, she and Chiyo baa-san had to win this battle so they could help Naruto and Kakashi sensei defeat the blond ex-Iwa shinobi with the ponytail and loud mouth. The redhead merely smirked at her frail attempt and pushed his weight into the sword, driving it deeper. Darkness, the deepest of blacks began to cloud her vision. But before she passed out she was aware of the sword being pulled out and clattering to the ground as the red head turned around in shock, then there was a maniacal laugh and a deep scream which echoed through the cave and a flash of blond hair before darkness overtook her.

Sasori smirked; he was going to kill his pathetic grandmother who was unconscious in the background leaning against the wall of the cave. But first he was going to kill this pink haired specimen, after all what's the fun in killing when they were not awake so you could not hear them scream in pain or beg for mercy? He tensed as he heard footsteps of someone entering the cave, his hand sprung to his scroll which contained his puppets.

"I see that you're almost finished, Danna, un." An incredibly familiar voice said the smirk clearly evident in his tone. Sasori groaned, the brat had finished already? There goes his time where he could have enjoyed a moment of peace. He removed his hand away from the scroll and turned his full attention back to the pink haired girl who seemed on the verges of blacking out. The blond bomber gave a small laugh.

"Shame that you'll never get to finish the job,"

If Sasori still had his human body a chill would of ran up his spine at this. The lack of 'un' instantly told him how incredibly serious Deidara was, and then there was the dark tone. His eyes opened wide, as he turned around in what seemed to be slow motion, to see Deidara holding his fingers up in the familiar seal release that Sasori knew oh so well. All Deidara had to do was say that one little word and his so called 'art' would be formed. The sword was pulled out of the pink haired kunoichi as he turned and it clattered as it hit the ground, the sound abnormally loud to Sasori as it echoed in the tense silence between the two artists.

"Brat, what are you talking about and what are you doing without the Kyuubi kid?" Sasori snarled, feeling nervous as Deidara merely grinned widely.

"Well, _Sasori, _I'm breaking your heart as you did mine," Deidara laughed coldly, Sasori froze at both the words and the lack of 'danna'. Deidara's grin merely grew.

"But in your case I'm breaking it **literally**." He said darkly, Sasori's hand flew to his puppet scroll and threw it open.

"Sayonara, _Sasori, _this will teach you to cheat. I hope you go to **hell**." Then Deidara said the word which sent the cave into chaos.

"Katsu."

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes widened as the bomber turned into clay before his eyes, damn it, a clay clone. His sharp ears heard an explosion in the background where Sakura and Chiyo baa-san had been fighting Akasuna no Sasori, if he did not know better he'll would of said it was one of the bomber's explosions. He hoped they were all right.<p>

* * *

><p>Deidara smirked at the once been cave that was no more than an large crater in the ground filled with rubble and the not so eternal Sasori. Thanks to the molecule level clay bombs that he had planted earlier into Sasori's heart, Sasori had been made into such a beautiful work of art. How excellent, Sasori who was supposed to be 'eternal' died in such a fleeting manner, in the true work of art which he had disagreed in. What a great way for him to die, a way which the puppet would <em>hate<em>. He grinned down at the pink haired kunoichi in his arms, he had healed the would be fatal chest wound for her. Normally he would of killed the annoying girl or just let her die but he could not take the blame for Sasori's death after all, Pein would be pissed and would count that as a betrayal most likely. He knew the punishment for betrayal and he doubted he would be able to avoid it like Orochimaru. So this weakling could be the Sasori's murderer. He took the liberty of saving both the pinkie and the old hag (even though she did not have much longer to live because of poison anyway) and placing false memories into their heads so they thought _they_ had killed Sasori and so he was free of all blame. A good plan if he said so himself and Sasori always said he was not no prepared, ha, as if. Also his clay clones he had prepared earlier could take care of the Kyuubi kid so if Zetsu was watching would think he was there.

* * *

><p>All of the Akatsuki members, aside from Zetsu and Tobi (who was only really considered as a subordinate still) looked up as Deidara entered the base. Alone. Without Sasori, which was odd considering the two were lovers and rarely went anywhere without one another.<p>

"Where's Sasori?" Kisame asked curiously, Deidara gave a faux look of shock.

"He's not here? He said he'll be here by the time I get back, un, it's not like him to go back on his word." Deidara said pretending to be surprised at Sasori's absence which he knew the reason for after all, he _was_ the reason. Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly noticing something to be not quite right. The blond was too happy. Everyone else though did not notice anything different and excepted Deidara's excuse quite easily. Suddenly the door was slammed open and both Tobi and Zetsu practically fell through the door. Sasori was not with them, of course. Everyone but Deidara was shocked at the sight of Sasori's ring in Tobi's gloved hand.

"**Sasori's DEAD.**" Zetsu said gravelly and everyone froze and just stared at them in disbelief. Well almost everyone, Deidara had smiled almost manically at this news. Tobi gave a slight start at the smile which as far as he was concerned only he noticed. Hadn't the two artists been together? Why was the bomber smiling? Was it denial or something? Didn't he believe them, did he just think it was all just one sick joke?

"Oh well, un," Deidara said nonchalantly, "I guess Tobi's an official member then?" Everyone just gawped at him in disbelief, didn't he care that Sasori DIED? Was he really that heartless? Deidara smiled slightly and patted Tobi on the shoulder.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki, un." He said cheerfully but then he gave a fake sob and leant his head on Tobi's shoulder.

"I can't believe he's dead." He said pretending to be upset causing the rest of the Akatsuki to breathe a sigh of relief at his normal, predicted behaviour, Deidara gave a smirk that only Tobi could see and leaned close to Tobi's ear and whispered.

"If you betray me like Sasori, I'll kill you too."

* * *

><p>Oh and by the way visit Good boy-chan's fanfic account and read her stories and review them please (as she's holding me under gun point (joke :D ) link www(dot)fanfiction(dot)netu/3388796/


End file.
